Floor mops have long been used to clean hard surface floors such as wood or tile floors. Mops typically include an elongate handle mounted on a mop head. The handle is often mounted to enable pivotal displacement of the handle relative to the mop head. The mop head usually has a cleaning member removeably attached to it. For example, microfiber cloths are sometimes used as cleaning members. One common method for attaching a cleaning member to a mop head employs hook and loupe type fasteners strips mounted on the bottom of the mop head. Some mops are provided with fluid reservoirs mounted on the mop handles. In such units a sprayer, which may be actuated with a trigger provided on the mop handle, is incorporated into the fluid reservoir. Thus, a person using the mop may spray cleaning solution on the floor in front of the mop as the mop is pushed across the floor.